Mysteries of Gravity Falls
by Hollypool42
Summary: When an average 12 year old girl finds a mysterious book in the forest, her life changes. She becomes friends with Mabel Pines and Lily, Mabel, Dipper and Lily's loyal cat, Mika dont ask are on a quest to uncover the mysteries of Gravity Falls
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When an average 12 year old girl living Gravity Falls finds a mysterious book, her typical life changes. When Mabel and Lily become best friend, Mabel, Dipper, Lily and her loyal cat Mika are on a quest to find the rest of the mysteries of Gravity Falls

Characters:

Lily: Appearance: Skinny, blue eyes, hazel colored slightly wavy hair, 13 years old

Personality: Curios, kind (pretty much a mix between Mabel and Dipper)

Andrew: Appearance: Lily's twin, straight hair

Personality: Laid back, kind but some times stubborn and rebellious

I sat alone, nervously biting my pencil as my eyes scanned the pages. Again I spit out a piece of eraser and winced as the metal scraped my tongue. I dropped the pencil and grabbed my pen and started biting that, leaving little dents with each bite. What is this madness? I looked at the page that had hell wolves spelled out on it and slammed the book close and studied the shiny six fingered hand. I shook my self and took the pen from my mouth and started to draw my cat, Mika. The white cat stared out the window, fur bristled. I gasped, Mika always being so calm. I walked to the window, just seeing a shadow fade. I smoothed the horrified cats fur and she licked my hand. I picked her up and held her against my chest and she purred weakly, staring to flex her paws. Her claws slid out and pierced my skin but I didn't complain. I shifted positions and Mika curled up by my head. My eyes closed and I started to dream.

I was walking through the forest, Mika and some brown haired kids I didn't know. The forest seemed just as realistic as it did in real life, and it seemed just as boy looked scared for his life and the girl held a grappling hook up to her knitted green sweater with a bunny on it. Suddenly a hell wolf jumped out and tackled the girl, sending the grappling hook flying. I grabbed it and hooked it around the huge dogs paws and brought it down. I pulled out my knife and stabbed the beast in the throat.

I was awoken by Mika's sand paper tongue against my face. I smiled and push the little cat away and I leaped down the stairs into the kitchen and out the door. Mika followed me through the forest as I stared blankly ahead. This couldn't have been one of those prophesy dreams could it? I often had dreams that came true later on. I even had one about getting Mika. I sighed and twirled my hazel colored hair in between my fingers as a rain drop fell on my nose, and it started to downpour in a heart beat. I held my precious cat against my chest as thunder shook the earth. I screamed and leaped up, falling to the ground over Mika. I huddled over the cat for a moment and I got up. My mom's house was far away and Mika was shivering harshly. I got under a tree and huddled over the weak little lump that was now my cat. I looked around and saw a house, labeled the Mystery hack. I watched curiously and I inched forward. I got up and walked forward as I saw to faces from a window. The two faces from my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I was pretty close to the door as my little Mika meowed weakly but loudly. I heard an excited squeal as the door opened, relieving the girl, her brother hanging nervously behind her. The girl looked at the cat and Mika leaped from my arms to the shelter of the Mystery hack porch.

"Oh my gosh kitty!" the girl squealed as she knelt down to pet my cat.

I stepped forward out of the shadows and the boys eyes widened as he stepped out of view.

"Is this you cat? She so adorable! I like your shirt! Let's be best friends!" she smiled brightly as she walked forward and grabbed my arm.

"Ok..." I responded, not knowing how to react.

"My names Mabel!" Mabel lead me inside, then put down Mika, which walked over too my leg and sat down.

"I'm Lily, and this is Mika," I knelt down and pet Mika's soft white fur.

"What a pretty name!" Mabel smiled.

I glanced at the strange objects around the room. There were odd fake looking objects that looked like they'd make up a perfect tourist trap. The boy was sitting on a chest, and there was a teenager with long red hair leaning her chair against the wall, reading some magazine.

"Lets go to my room!" she rushed to a door that lead to a more house like environment and she climbed up a latter. I checked to see if Mika was following, which she was and I followed.

I looked at the room and noticed the difference between the two parts. On one side there was piles of yarn, a few bottles of glitter and a stack of vampire fiction books. The walls were covered with pictures of animals and vampire actors from movies. I smiled at her innocence as Mika leaped up onto Mabel's bed and curled up.

The other side had practically nothing in it but a few cameras and my book! My hand fell to my bag and i pulled out the book. I glanced at it and look over at the other one. I was going to put my book back when Mabel grabbed it from my hand.

"Oh my gosh! You have number 1!" Mabel grabbed the one of the night stand and I saw it had the number three on it, well mine had 1. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in rock. I stepped on the rock and it broke open, revealing the book." I look at the shiny cover.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get Dipper!" Mabel leaped down the latter and I waited, Opening my book again.

I decided to read about the hell wolves. I sat down and my eyes scanned the page. 20 feet long, 15 feet tall, acid saliva, foot long teeth, blood the temperature of 120 degrees weaknesses: unknown.

"I'm back!" Mabel yelled as I nearly jumped out of my skin, causing Mika's fur to bristle.

"Your just like Dipper!" Mabel laughed.

"NEVER sneak up on me when I'm reading the book," I growled.

"We weren't sneaking silly!" Mabel nudged me.

"What do I need to see Mabel?" Dipper groaned.

Mabel grabbed the book from where I sent it flying to the head of Mabel's bed and she tossed it to Dipper. He gasped as he looked at the red and gold cover. He looked up at me and flipped open the book. He read the first few pages in awe.

"Isn't this amazing!" Dipper stiffened as Mabel talked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Dipper mumbled as he continued to read.

I pulled out a sketch pad and the pencil I had bitten and started to draw Mika again. I glanced at the peaceful cat that was resting on the bed and started to sketch the basic outline the drew the head and legs. I looked at the plain drawing and sighed, continuing to draw.

"You a great artist," I stiffened as my grip on the pencil tightened, breaking it in half.

"Stop doing that!" I shoved my note pad in the pack and dropped the pencil pieces in there two.

"Sorry," Mabel sat down on her bed, swinging her feet back and forth, stroking Mika.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I knocked on the door of the Mystery hack and waited for a moment before Mabel rushed to the door and swung it open. She had scheduled a sleep over. Mabel squealed with joy and raced up stairs, grabbing my hand.

"This is gonna be great!" Mabel squealed. "We can do make overs and talk about boys, and play games!" she leaped around gleefully.

"Cool!" I hated the idea of make overs, but I knew Mabel would convince me too do it so I skipped the argument.

I looked around at the room and saw it hadn't changed, except for a new poster I drew her earlier. It was pretty simple, just of a cat I based of Mika (of corse). Dipper was on his bed, lying on his stomach, chin cupped in hands, reading his book.

Mabel grabbed a blue sweater with a white cat on it and threw it to me. "It's for you!" she said, grinning widely.

"Thanks!" I knew I should wear it when Mabel and I met tomorrow even though it was summer.

I smiled gratefully as I folded the sweater and put it in my bag. Mika, who followed me every where, sat down in the bag on Mabel's sweater and started purring.

"She likes it!" Mabel smiled as she leaped onto her bed.

I scratched Mika behind the ears and sat down. I look over at Dipper and saw him quickly turn his head away to look at the book. Had he been watching me? Did he like me as much as I liked him? Was that a beaver? I realized I had zoned out well looking at Dipper and a sweater Mabel had tossed across the room with a brown creature and was lying in front of Dippers foot. (which is why I wondered if that was a beaver)

"Girl talk time!" Dippers eyes widened as he ran out of the room.

"Shut up!" Mabel nudged me so hard a fell of where I was balanced precariously on the edge of Mabel's bed. "You like Dipper!" Mabel scooted over and looked down on me.

"Yeah right! I just think Dippers's cool. It's not like I lay awake at night thinking about him!" I laughed.

Later that night, I was lying on top of the sleeping bag, Mika curled up in a tight ball next to my leg. My eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and guess what I was thinking of. Dipper.

"This could be a problem," I whispered.

I suppose I got to sleep, though I hardly remember that, just that I woke up. I sat up and looked around. Mabel had five stuffed animals in her arms and Dipper wasn't in his bed. I listened carefully, hoping to hear a clue to where Dipper had went. I sighed and pulled out my book. I thought of how fun it would be to hunt down these beasts. My mind fell on the dream I had three days ago. I yawned and also thought of the fading shadow Mika had spotted.

"MABEL!" I screamed and jump up when Dipper ran into the room and screamed his sister's name.

"What?" Mabel sat up.

"There's a huge cave that wasn't there before! We have to investigate!" Dipper grabbed his book and pushed it into his vest and put on his hat.

Mabel put a grabbling hook in her sweater.

"Adventure!" Mabel squealed.

"Hey, want to come, Lily?" Dipper looked at me.

"Sure!" I smiled.

We walked the forest, Mika and the twins by my side. Dipper looked scared for his life and Mabel held her grappling hook close to her sparkly green sweater with a bunny on it. My dream practically was replaying. Right on cue, the wolf jumped out. I grabbed the flying grappling hook, wrapped it around the huge paw, tripped it and stabbed it through the throat with her already prepared knife.

"Wow," Dipper looked impressed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"It seemed like you knew what was going to happen!" Mabel got up.

"Meh," I shrugged and looked at Mika. She looked as though she was smiling up at the me.

That night she lay awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. I glanced at the clock. It read 12:02 and I sighed. My mind was on the hand some monster hunter, Dipper Pines. I bit my lower lip nervously as I rolled over in bed, finding myself face to face with a sleeping Mika. My eyes closed as I fell a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait. Major writers block! Enjoy 3

Mika lightly nudged my face and my blue eyes opened. I smiled and rubbed her white head gently as she purred quietly. I sighed and sat up, glancing at my clock, I noticed it was 9:00 again.

"Good kitty alarm clock!" I smiled. Mika always woke me up around 9:00.

I packed my bag; sketch book, three pencils and a pen, my knife, and of course the journal.

I jumped down the stairs and out the door, like usual. I walked through the forest, a warm summer breeze blowing my hair back. Suddenly something stirred. All was silent and i continued to walk through the pine forest, more cautiously this time. Suddenly, what I thought was a huge bird swooped down and pinned me under a huge scaly talon. I managed to look up to see a huge dragon with green scales, brown, bat-like wings and red eyes with flecks of green. Two inch long dagger sharp white fang appeared from under the mouth. I stayed perfectly still, knowing there wasn't anything I could do to stop the creature. It looked down at me, red and green eyes not angry, but scared. Just as scared as me. It was as though some kind of understanding passed through us. The dragon back of me and soared out of view.

"Well that happened," I said nonchalantly.

Mika mewed in what seemed to be agreement, and I smiled. I nodded and walked through the forest soundlessly, glancing up at the green pine needle on the trees above me.

"Hello!" Mabel flipped down from a tree, legs folded over a branch.

I leaped back with a scream. Mika seemed unaffected as she sat down by my side.

"Sorry to scare you!" Mabel laughed.

"Eh," I grunted.

"So, whats up?"

"Right now, you," I looked up at the brunette hanging above me.

"Your so clever!" she laughed.

"Uh, sure," I said.

"Well, any ways, Dipper and I are going on a search for the floating eye ball, and we were wondering if you wanted to come,"

"Sure Mabel, sounds fun!" I pulled the other strap of my pack over my shoulder and leaped up to Mabel's side. Mika followed slightly behind us, tiny little white paws soundless behind us.

Suddenly Dipper erupted into the clearing, grabbed Mabel's sweater collar, dragging her behind him. I turned around, about to follow when something landed on my back, forcing me to the ground. A dark shadow covered me and the weight lifted of my back. I gasped for air and sat up, blood from the wound dripping down my back. I sighed and fell to my back. What just happened? I wondered with a sigh. I rose to my feet and looked around. Mika leaped out from the bushes and lick my leg, as though she wanted to comfort me. I smiled and pet her soft head and started to walk through the forest.

"Woah Lily! Are you ok?" I leaped up in fear as I heard Dipper's concerned voice.

"Yeah fine," I responded as I felt blood on my legs. "A bit dizzy though."

"Huh. You'd better sit down." Dipper said.

I nodded and sat down slowly on a rock.

"Well I'm glad your ok," Dipper said, seeming a bit shy suddenly.

"Thanks." I blushed.

It was night again and I was lying in bed. Thinking of Dipper, of course. I stroked Mika's soft white gently. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was a woken by loud meowing from Mika. My eyes opened and I looked at the clock. 4:00?

"What Mika?" I asked groggily.

Mika pulled on my shirt, as though she was trying to take me down stairs.

"Ok, let me get dressed," I put on a green shirt and jeans with a sigh.

She pulled me down stairs, then let go and led me out door. She started pick up speed and I chased her. She led me to a ware house with a sign. I read it, 412 Gopher Road. I continued forward cautiously, taking out the knife from my pocket. I opened the door. Dipper was cowering in a cornor, some guy with huge hair coming after him with lamb shears. I threw my knife, stabbing the corner of his shirt, pinning him to the wall.

"Lily!" Dipper leaped up.

"Lets just go," I said.

"What about him?" he pointed to the boy with huge hair.

"Leave him here. A idiot like him isn't worth our time." I sighed and together we walked out of the warehouse.

I smiled. If it weren't for Mika, Dipper would be dead right now. Good cat. I thought


End file.
